


Inferno - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dorks so in love!, Firefighters, First BJ, M/M, Post on wednesday again!, The whole bathroom research was hard, Yey me!, blowjob, daryl dixon - Freeform, pun intended, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Inferno by ArcticLucie.





	Inferno - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242453) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> We are on board again!!  
> *party hard of five seconds*  
> Damn!! I was such a trash for JONAS at the time...
> 
> ANYWAY, Wednesday is here, and weeeeeee haaaave eeedit!!!!  
> We have inspiration, we have fics, and we want Rickyl again.
> 
> With this history we have a little to much trouble, not because of the brilliant writing, but we didn't know wich part to choose!!!  
> There were so many moments we want to do, but finally, I think this one was THE one...  
> I loved this moment, because Aaron and Eric were the best fairy gay parents EVER!!! And they even gave them a little something for those two to being so turned on that they HAD to do it...
> 
> Stop babbling now... please enjoy...

**I want to be mean today:**

 

 

> The basement was dark, but Rick knew his way around well enough so that he only bumped his shins on a coffee table once before they made it into the bathroom. Rick reached for the light and Daryl closed the door behind them when they were safely inside…alone…finally!
> 
> Rick pushed Daryl into the door and sealed his mouth over his, and if he hadn’t been drunk already, he probably would’ve been intoxicated by the way Daryl’s lips slid so perfectly against his, tongues undulating in a pitifully uncoordinated dance that would’ve been embarrassing if Rick had been sober enough to realize it.
> 
> He lifted the hem of Daryl’s shirt above his head to strip it off and started kissing at the now exposed skin on his shoulder, down to his collarbone, then up toward his neck, sucking lightly as he went. Daryl had his hands in Rick’s hair not quite guiding him but making sure he got to the right places like that spot right below his ear that made his knees a little shaky.
> 
> “Fuck, yer a good kisser,” Daryl whispered in his ear. Rick took that as an invitation to reclaim his lips, trembling hands falling to his belt.
> 
> After a minute of useless fumbling, Rick let out a frustrated whine that set off another round of contagious giggles.
> 
> “Shuddup,” he snickered to Daryl who was both amused and beginning to grow impatient. Rick eventually got the leather strap free and unhooked the buckle.
> 
> That part and the next were somewhat familiar. He undid Daryl’s pants and reached in to take him in hand, feeling the member lengthening with each stroke. He sunk to his knees to stare the spitting cobra in the eye. If he had been a lesser man—or one more sober at least—he might’ve chickened out at that, but he was a bit curious as to what Daryl tasted like, and since there was a nice pocket of precum collecting at the tip, he decided to partake.
> 
> He stuck out his tongue and swiped the tip of it along the slit he knew to be rather sensitive. The thudding of Daryl’s head against the door was masked by the moan that tumbled out of his mouth and Rick couldn’t help but smirk as he looked up to admire what he’d done.
> 
> Daryl’s chest was heaving, lips parted and the bottom one quivering. He couldn’t tell, but he figured his eyes were closed. An unexpected amount of pride rose up in him at the knowledge that he was responsible for Daryl’s current state of excitement.
> 
> “ ‘S’at good?”
> 
> “Fuck yeah, Rick. Do it again,” Daryl rasped.

* * *

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/X2dRhZ>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
